Babe, Why'd You Cheat On Me?
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Undertaker thinks life is good w/his girlfriend Michelle McCool. But after she cheats on him, he seeks comfort in one of his exes. Who will it be? Will Taker be able to move on, or did he again find love too soon? ON HOLD
1. A Special Victory Celebration

**Hi guys! I'm back after over a month. I was actually in the hospital recently due to inflammation of my intestines and my bowels (colitis). Luckily, I'm home now! This is not an update of "Sociological Intentions." This is actually a new story that I came up with after reading through "Bed of Lies" by RatedRCouture. These are the basics:**

**Title: Babe, Why'd You Cheat on Me?**

**Author: Jen**

**Rating: PG/PG – 13**

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Undertaker, Michelle McCool, Sara Calaway, Kane, and others**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all belong to WWE and Sara owns herself.**

**Summary: Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway spends the night of Wrestlemania 25 w/his girlfriend of almost 3 years Michelle McCool. However, a couple of weeks later, he finds out that Michelle cheated on him with someone close to him. When he finds out, Mark breaks up w/Michelle and looks to one of his ex – wives for support. Who will Mark turn to in his time of need?**

Well, that's all for now. Enjoy! BTW, this story starts in April 2009.

Chapter 1: A Special Victory Celebration

Date: 4/5/09

Location: Reliant Stadium in Houston, TX

Time: 11:30 PM

He had done it. Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway had managed to keep his winning streak alive by defeating a great wrestler in Shawn Michaels. He had to think it was a frontrunner for Match of the Year. A lot of fans and Superstars thought so too.

"Hey Mark!" Mark's best friend Glen Jacobs walked over to him. "Hell of a match against Shawn Michaels, I have to admit. I do admit I wish I'd won too. Why am I being so underused in the WWE these days, Mark?"

"Glen, will you stop ya worrying? I'm sure the WWE will use you properly again soon," Mark assuringly said to his friend.

Letting out a smirk, Glen asked, "Are you sure? What if I'm used right and you're stuck in the mid card? HA! Just kidding."

Jokingly, Mark pointed behind him and said, "Get the hell outta my face."

Shrugging his shoulders, Glen punched Mark's shoulder before leaving. Now all that was left for Mark to do was to find his girlfriend Michelle McCool.

**At Mark's house in Houston**

After the PPV was over, Mark came home and went upstairs to say goodnight to his girls. He entered Chasey's room first and kissed her. He even whispered "Good night" before walking out. Then he went into Gracie's room and got down on his knees. He stroked her hair, gave her a kiss and said "Goodnight" before walking into his own room.

"Hey Taker," rang out the voice of Mark's girlfriend. It was Michelle McCool, who was waiting for him in his bed.

"Hey beautiful," said Mark, taking off his clothes and changing into his pajamas. "Sorry you didn't win the Divas Battle Royal tonight. How were the girls?"

"The girls were very well behaved while you were wrestling. Great victory baby! Will you please kiss me?" asked Michelle, letting out a sultry purr.

"For you girl? HA! Anything," replied her lover, putting his arms around her.

Then they engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.

"AAAAHHHH! YES! Kiss me deeper, Mark! Deeper!" Michelle screamed.

Needless to say, he did. Anything for a fellow WWE Diva.

"HEY! Michelle, if I need to kiss deeper, so do you," Mark reminded her, putting his hands inside her blonde locks.

"Oh yeah. Duh! Of course, I almost forgot." She kissed Mark deeper and harder.

"Daddy, you know we can hear you right?" Gracie's voice rang out down the hall.

"You little brat! Shut up and go to bed," Mark chuckled at her. Soon, not another sound was heard except for Mark and Michelle's groans of pleasure and excitement.

A while later, Mark and Michelle broke apart and stared at each other.

"Babe, I love you so much. I'm glad we started dating," said Mark.

"Me too darlin'. Me too," Michelle replied, laying down and falling asleep.

Laying on his side, Mark softly said, "Good night, my naughty little minx." Then he finally went to sleep too.

**There's the intro! Sorry it's so short, but it was just a new idea to try out. Plus, I've never done an Undertaker/Michelle story before. Even though Michelle's character is a bitch to me, she and Taker look good together; plus, she can wrestle! Should I continue? Yes or no?**

**~Jen**


	2. Quite A Shocker!

**Hey guys. I've been kind of sad lately. My dog Coco had to be put to sleep two days ago. She was just getting too old, I guess. (I mean, she was at least 15 years old!) This is the second chapter of my new story. Thanks to Cheryl24, Ripper de la Blackstaff, Souless666 and RandomlyAwsomer for reviewing! Cheryl24, sorry if you don't like the couple, but glad you like it. Ripper de la Blackstaff, if you don't like it, do not read or review again. (This goes to all my readers.) Souless666, my Michelle muse told me to say that stuff about her. In reality, I hate her. Luckily, she's pretty quiet tonight. LOL! RandomlyAwsomer, I'm just glad you like the story too. All right, enough of this. On with the story!**

Chapter 2: Quite A Shocker!

Date: April 14, 2009

Time: 11 PM

Location: Knoxville Civic Auditorium

The Smackdown taping in Knoxville, Tennessee had just wrapped up about an hour ago. Mark was feeling on top of the world again. Not only had he won a match against Matt Hardy by countout for the upcoming premiere of _WWE Superstars_, but he'd also managed to defeat Shelton Benjamin by pinfall for Smackdown in 3 days. Damn, would anybody be able to stop the Deadman? Actually, the answer would be yes, but in a devastating manner…

**Mark's locker room**

After his matches against Matt and Shelton, Mark was really wiped out! He was in his locker room getting ready to go home when his first opponent Matt came in to say hi to him with his wrestling bag in hand.

"Hey Hardy," Mark said, looking up at him.

"Hi Taker," Matt replied. "I think our match for Superstars will be a good one with the fans, especially with the appearance of Jeff. The only thing I didn't care for was the countout finish."

"Me either. I just wish I could've beaten your sorry ass by pinfall." Mark nodded his head at the elder Hardy brother.

"I'm gonna go to the hotel okay Taker? See you around." Matt started to leave, then stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Mark asked. Anytime his friends stopped walking before leaving, it usually was not good news.

"Before I forget, Jeffro told me he hadn't heard from Michelle for quite a while. But he has an idea of why she's made herself invisible. I want you to take this envelope." Matt dug around his wrestling bag, took out a large manila envelope, and gave it to Mark. Saying one final goodbye, the elder Hardy finally left.

Curious, Mark opened the envelope and took the contents out of it. The very first thing he looked at was a photo of Michelle. He didn't think it was a problem until he saw the person next to his girlfriend in the photo. That person was… his older brother Paul!

"What the fuck?" Mark was confused. Why would Michelle be hanging out with his older brother? He looked at the date on the lower right hand corner and was shocked. The photo had been taken on Wrestlemania night while Mark had had his match against Shawn!

"No way. Hell no. This can't be happening. I mean Michelle does love me right? She'd never cheat on me with Paul. Right?" Mark asked himself before sticking the photos and envelope in his bag and leaving the arena.

**Knoxville hotel**

In his hotel room, Mark was still trying to make sense of the photos Matt had given him. Why would Michelle and his brother Paul be hanging out at Wrestlemania? He shrugged his shoulders, thinking they'd just hung out as friends. Before he went to sleep, Glen called him to congratulate him on his matches. After their phone conversation ended at 12:30 in the morning, Mark had managed to fall asleep in peace.

**All done! Like I said before, if you don't like it, do not read OR review. AT ALL. I definitely plan on making Michelle the villain in here. Don't know why, but she works better as a bitch. See you next time!**

**~Jen**


	3. A Shocking Sight

**I am back with my second story update of the week. As to why I haven't updated, see the author's note in the newest chapter of "Sociological Intentions." Thanks to RandomlyAwsomer, The Undertaker is a Sexy Beast, cheryl24, aquaflares21 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for reviewing! RandomlyAwsomer, what do you think I'm doing now? Updating, of course! TUiaSB, Taker and Glen are close, but they're not brothers like Taker and Paul. That's what I was aiming for. Cheryl24, I agree with what you said about Michelle. She is a bitch! Aquaflares21, I too can smell a fight between Paul and Taker. Good call! LOL! ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, glad you like the story. Enough of this author's note. Let's get to the juicy stuff now, shall we?**

**BTW, this contains spoilers for the Undertaker vs. Big Show match.**

Chapter 3: A Shocking Sight

Date: April 21, 2009

Time: about 9:15 PM

Venue: Wembley Stadium in London, England

It was the week after Mark had been given photos of Michelle with his brother Paul by his _WWE Superstars _opponent Matt Hardy. He could not believe it; what was his oldest brother doing with his girlfriend? However, he couldn't think about that now. Tonight, he was taping a singles match against Paul Wight, known by fans as "Big Show." Would Taker be able to keep up his streak of victories, or would he lose for the first time since Wrestlemania 25? Well, he was about to find out.

**Later in the ring**

The matchup between Taker and Big Show was proving to be another good showing by the Undertaker. But as he went for the Old School, Big Show delivered a knockout punch.

"Oh my god, Todd! Can you believe what we just saw??" cried out Jim Ross.

"No I can't! Big Show has just knocked the Undertaker out!" Todd Grisham shouted in disbelief.

However, things were about to get even worse. As Taker tried to stand himself up, Show delivered yet another knockout punch to the Phenom.

"What the - Good God! Taker's been knocked out twice now! Somebody needs to stop this damn match!" J.R. told the fans in anger.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the Big Show is your winner tonight," Todd told the WWE Universe.

The WWE Universe let out a string of boos as Big Show showed them the power of his fist. Just then, Undertaker got up, coming back for more. He laid a few rights and lefts to Show before Show finally left the ring. Little did Show know that Undertaker had a determined look on his face in the ring behind him.

**In the back**

After the taping was over for the night, Mark walked back to his locker room. He'd been having some bad pain in his knees and his hips since before Wrestlemania. He knew he had to get surgery yet again otherwise he'd have to retire. And he didn't want that to happen yet. Maybe Michelle would still be by his side at the hospital. He walked in, showered, changed, put his gear in his bag and was about to leave when Big Show stopped him.

"Great match, huh Mark? Sorry I had to knock you out like that," Show apologized.

"Big Show -" Mark started before being interrupted.

"I mean, I had to make it look convincing to the fans and..."

"Big Show -" Mark tried again.

"... And you know about suspending disbelief right? I was trying to do that and-" Show tried to finish.

"BIG SHOW!!" Mark screamed at him, trying to get him to listen.

"What?" Big Show asked.

"It's all right. I said I forgive you. Let it go, okay? God, my knees are killing me!" Mark cried out.

"Well, you need some kind of surgery or something, or you will look forward to your retirement," Show told him.

"Uh... Thats what I thought," laughed Mark.

After hugging Big Show and saying goodbye, Mark headed home to Houston. Hopefully, Michelle would be willing to have sex with him again.

**Mark's house**

When Mark got back to his house, he saw that the house was silent and quiet. Except for a few groans of pleasure and excitement from upstairs. Curious, Mark walked up the stairs and up to his bedroom. He opened the door and could not believe what he was seeing. A panty - clad Michelle was kissing Paul, who was only in his underwear! In Mark's own bed!

"Michelle!" Mark shouted. "What the hell is this?!"

"Ohmigod! Mark, it's not what it looks like!" protested Michelle, getting out of the bed and putting on her clothes.

"Yeah bro. Michelle and I were just talking and hanging out," said Paul.

"No you weren't. I saw you two half naked, making out in my bed! Oh my God! I cannot believe this," Mark groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Well, I'll um... be going now," Paul said, getting his clothes and leaving the room.

After Paul was gone, Mark was angrily staring at Michelle, waiting for an explanation.

Michelle started, "Mark, I just wanted to say -"

"Do not explain yourself to me, you stupid bitch. I saw what you did with my brother. Get the fuck out of my house and out of my life," Mark told Michelle quietly.

"Mark, please..." Michelle tried to protest.

"I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE MICHELLE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" shouted Mark, pointing to the door.

In a weak voice, Michelle mumbled, "O... o... okay. Whatever you want." Then she left the house and drove home to Florida.

Mark slammed his bedroom door and climbed into bed. He saw a picture of himself and Michelle and violently threw it across the room. He tried to stop the tears, but they fell anyway, and he engaged in a full blown sobbing fit.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Mark kept sobbing to himself.

Wiping away a few tears, Mark laid down and tried to go to sleep. To be honest, he did not care about Michelle or his brother Paul right now. He was too upset! How could they betray him that way? Mark could not wait to find that out for himself.

**This chapter's finally done after two days. Phew! I started it yesterday and finished it before noon today. Like my other story, I had a lot of ideas. What'd ya think? Until next time...**

**~Jen W.**


	4. Telling The Truth

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates; I've been really busy as of late. I had a follow - up cat scan last week, a physical at the Stetson building in Weymouth on Tuesday, and we had to go back to the building on Wednesday! But it was to take a senior citizen to her appointment. Thank you to RandomlyAwsomer, , evilresa16, and aquaflares21 for reviewing the last chapter! That's what I thought RandomlyAwsomer, but everybody has feelings, right? Don't worry, . Sara will be appearing in the story in the next few chapters. Evilresa16, I will keep this story going! Thank god. I was getting worried about ya! Hahaha! Aquaflares21, you are so right about Taker and Paul. I'll make the fight happen in the next installment. I just want my Mark muse to tell his friends what his "ex" girlfriend did to him. What the? Let's just get to the story, shall we?**

Chapter 4: Telling The Truth

The next day at the Calaway house, Gracie got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where Chasey was having some breakfast.

"Chasey," Gracie said.

"What Gracie? Can't you see I'm trying to eat?" asked Chasey.

"I'm kinda worried about Daddy."

"Why? Is he okay?" Chasey asked, concerned. She then helped her sister climb up into a chair.

"Did you hear Daddy shouting and crying at miss Michelle last night?" Gracie questioned, making herself comfortable in her seat.

"Yeah I did. Sounded like he was very upset. Do you think he's okay?"

Before Gracie could respond, Mark came in and told Chasey, "Your bus is almost here, kiddo. Time to leave."

"Okay Dad," Chasey replied. The two sisters gave each other a hug before Chasey got down from her chair and took off for her bus, which would take her to school.

Once Chasey was gone, Gracie had good reason to be worried. When Mark sat down next to his little girl, he looked really bleary eyed, like he hadn't slept at all.

"Are you okay Daddy?" asked a worried Gracie.

"Fine honey. Just a little tired. Ya hear the screaming I did at Michelle?"

"Yeah. We both did. Why exactly were you yelling at miss Michelle?"

"Not now honey. All right? Now let's have a little something to eat, huh?" Mark asked her.

Soon enough, Gracie would find out the answer to her question.

**At the park**

After lunch, Mark had taken Gracie to the park to play with her friend McKenzie Peterson. When asked if he wanted to join, Mark said he could not. His knees and hips were feeling worse than yesterday. While Gracie and McKenzie played near a big tree, Mark decided to call Matt's house.

"Hey Mark. What's up big man?" asked Jeff on the other end.

"I'm at the park with my daughter and one of her little bratty friends," Mark replied, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"That's great. So what did you want to tell me and Matt?" Jeff finally asked.

"Guess where Michelle was while I was at work?"

"Your house, right?"

"Yes... but guess who she was with," Mark told him.

"Um..." Obviously, Jeff was confused.

"My oldest brother Paul. Making out with him in my own bed. In their underwear!"

"What the hell?!" Jeff cried out. "What a bitch! Are you okay?"

"Not really. But, I'm trying for the sake of my girls," replied Mark.

"Good for you. I hope you make it through. Gotta go. Bye." Then the younger Hardy hung up.

After that call, Mark also called Dave Batista, who also felt sorry for him. Then he knew he had to call Glen.

"Hey Mark," Glen said.

"Hey Glen," Mark replied.

"Dude, you sound really tired today. Care to explain?"

"Couldn't sleep because my stupid girlfriend decided it would be okay to cheat on me," Mark explained.

"Oh God. I somehow knew this would happen. Who, where, and how?" Glen wanted to know everything.

"My brother Paul. In my bed. In their underwear. With Paul on top and Michelle on the bottom," Mark said in simple sentences.

"WHAT??!! Damn man, that's messed up! Was it on purpose?"

"I don't know Glen. I might call Paul today, but I'm too worn out. Because of last night and my knees and hips," Mark yawned.

"Okay. When you're home tonight, make yourself comfortable and get some sleep. Luckily you don't have to work for a while." Glen sounded really heated. Mark didn't know if Glen was mad at him for not speaking up before, or at Michelle and Paul for betraying his best friend.

"I'll try to," Mark laughed. "Thank you for the advice."

"You are welcome. Goodbye." Then there was silence.

Mark hung up and continued watching Gracie and McKenzie play near the trees.

**All done! BTW, I introduced another character here. McKenzie Peterson is one of my characters and is playing one of Gracie's friends. I'll put her description up on my profile later. Until then, read and review. Goodnight!**

**~Jen W.**


	5. The Fight

**I am back yet again! Before I start, I want to say this. My family is not having much luck as far as pets are concerned. My sister's hamster Hamlet had to be put to sleep. We found out that he'd been biting his feet, he wasn't walking as much, and a few other things. Kudos to Cheryl24, RandomlyAwsomer and MsFaNaTiC for reviewing! Cheryl24, I might put Sara in this chapter, but not with Mark. He has to fight w/Paul and dump Michelle first. Good point, RandomlyAwsomer. I kinda figured the 5 of them were friends, so I thought I'd make them friends in the story. MsFaNaTiC, Sara will be in this chapter. Sorry I put your name without the period. However, the last time I put the period in, your name didn't even show up! How weird is that? Jeez! Can I please get to the story? Thank you!**

Chapter 5: The Fight

**2 nights later**

On Friday night, Mark was downstairs by himself in his recliner, watching ESPN. Before going to bed, Chasey had gotten him 2 pillows to rest his sore knees on. He had already watched his Smackdown match, but luckily he'd recorded the show for his daughters. God, he could not wait for his surgery in a couple of weeks! If it had happened later and not sooner, he didn't know what he would do.

"That stupid bitch," Mark muttered to himself. "How could she cheat on me with Paul? I mean, I have given her everything she's asked for. Right?" Obviously, he was talking about Michelle. At least he wasn't crying about it anymore.

However, he was about to drift off when the phone rang in the kitchen. He groaned, got up from the recliner, and wobbled over to the phone. Whoever was calling had better have had a good explanation for bothering Mark when he was about to go to sleep.

"Hello?" asked Mark grouchily. "Who the fuck is this?"

"You know who it is bro. It's Paul," said Mark's oldest brother.

"What do you want Paul? I'm trying to rest my knees here."

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me for the past three days. I've been calling your house and you won't answer. I've tried your cell phone, and still no answer. What is up with you?"

"What is up with me?" Mark laughed, walking back to his chair and putting his legs on the pillows again. "What is up with ME? How about you tell me what exactly led you to sleep with my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry Mark. It's just that Michelle was watching your daughters while you were at work, and she wanted someone to help her. So I just came over. When I asked for you, she told me you were at work. And..." Paul sounded like he did not know if he wanted to continue or not.

"Well? Finish up your story. Tick tock. Tick tock. C'mon Paul! I don't have all night ya know!" Mark shouted, getting really angry.

"All right, all right. So anyways, she wanted to know if I'd have sex with her, and I asked her why. She told me that you held out sometimes and didn't give enough - "

"EXCUSE ME? I have done what I could for this woman. Why did you have to ruin it?" Mark interrupted again.

"Sorry, but that's what she told me. Before I knew it, we were making out in your bed. That was the moment. The moment where I felt like I was in love with her," Paul finished.

"You and Michelle are in... what? Repeat that last word for me," Mark told Paul sternly.

"Uh... love?" Paul replied.

"Paul. Oh my God. How could you? How could you do this to me? How??" asked Mark, his voice cracking.

"I said I was sorry bro. She just made me feel romantically loved again," Paul told him.

"Why didn't ya just find someone else to screw around with?"

"I don't know Mark," Paul replied, his voice cracking as well. "I really don't know."

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you anymore Paul. Talk to someone who cares."

"Mark, please let me explain," protested the older Calaway brother.

"I don't care. Goodbye." Mark slammed the phone on the table next to his chair. Crossing his arms with his legs on the pillows, he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He just brushed them away.

"Dad, are you all right?" asked Gracie.

Chasey and Gracie were next to their father's chair with looks of concern on their faces.

"Girls, aren't you two supposed to be sleeping?" Mark asked them.

"We were, but we heard your conversation," replied the 3 - year - old.

"Yeah. Tell us what's going on. Please?" Chasey begged.

"All right. Sit down girlies."

Chasey sat down on the sofa across from the chair while Mark bent down to put Gracie in his lap.

"Are you girls focused on me?" asked Mark.

"Yes Daddy," both girls stated at once.

"I'm sorry to say, but miss Michelle cheated on me with my brother Paul. Even worse, she might be in love with him."

"What? Oh my gosh Dad. We're really sorry," Chasey said in a soft voice, coming over to the chair and giving him a hug.

"Yeah," agreed Gracie, giving him a hug as well.

"Awww. Thanks girls. I love you two so much." Mark eased back in his chair with Gracie still in his lap. "Tell ya what. Why don't you two stay down here with me tonight. That way we can have a mini sleepover with each other. What do you say?"

"Yay!" the girls cheered. They got themselves blankets and pillows and made themselves comfortable. Chasey was on the sofa, and Gracie was again in her dad's lap.

"Night Dad," said Chasey.

"Night Chas," Mark replied.

"Night Chasey," said Gracie.

"Night Gracie," said Chasey.

"Night Daddy," said Gracie.

"Night Gracie," said Mark, grinning at her.

Then the 3 of them went to sleep.

**In California**

Mark's ex - wife Sara Calaway was tidying up her house. A bunch of her closest friends had come over for a girl's night. They had settled on take out chinese and a viewing of the Sex And The City movie. Actually, the house didn't look that bad. However, there were quite a few take out containers littering the countertop in the kitchen.

"Phew! What a mess you and your friends made tonight Sara," she muttered to herself.

She shrugged and threw the containers into the trash. Then she went upstairs to bed. The first thing Sara always thought about before she went to sleep was her ex. Even though she despised his new girlfriend Michelle, she wanted Mark to be happy. Besides, he was still a good father to their girls and to his son Gunner. She also hoped their daughters liked staying with him in Texas while their mother was in California.

"Oh Mark," Sara sighed softly to herself. "I really hope you're happy with your life right now."

She lay down, turned out the light, rolled over to her side, and went to sleep, dreaming about her ex.

**See? I told you the fight between Taker and Paul would happen at some point. I also put Sara in to give you an idea of how the next few chapters will go. Next, Mark will break up with Michelle and tell Sara everything. How will Sara react? Find out next time!**

**~Jen W.**


	6. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do Or Not

**I already did one story. Now it is time to do another. Yay! I'm on fire! Lol. Thank you to RandomlyAwsomer, ChrysaDas, MsFaNaTiC, and evilresa16 for reviewing! That's what I thought, RandomlyAwsomer. I'm hoping they'll get together soon. Chrysadas, I'm happy that you want me to update. MsFaNaTiC, glad you liked Sara's appearance in the last chapter! Thanks for the support yet again, evilresa16. And welcome back to fan fiction dot net. I've missed ya, girlie! Please read and review the next installment!**

Chapter 6: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do... Or Not

At 7 AM the next day, Mark and his daughters were still asleep in the Calaway living room. Mark and Gracie were in Mark's chair and Chasey was on the sofa across from the chair. With his sore knees still on the two pillows from yesterday, Mark was sleeping soundly when he felt Gracie sleepily shift positions in his lap.

Letting out a yawn, Mark asked, "What's the matter sweetums? Can't get comfortable?"

"Actually, I need some water," Gracie yawned, getting up.

"Ya don't have to ask me kiddo. You somewhat live here, don't you? Go ahead," Mark told her, chuckling.

Gracie then took off for the kitchen, getting a glass of water. When she came back, she put the water on the table next to the chair and climbed back into her father's lap.

"What? Were you thirsty, huh?" Mark jokingly asked his daughter.

With a look, Gracie replied, "Yes i was."

To prove it, she got her water glass and drank some of the water. She set it back down and snuggled back up to her father.

Laughing, Mark asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Letting out a smile, Gracie replied, "Yes I do."

The father - daughter pair kissed each other, giggled again, and went back to sleep.

**Later in the backyard**

After lunch, Mark was watching Chasey, Gracie and McKenzie play in the girls' playground in the backyard. The three of them looked like they were having a lot of fun. Knowing this, Mark decided to call Matt's house again.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Which Hardy am I speaking to this time?" questioned Mark.

"Matt. How are you doing today?" asked Matt.

"I'm good. Got the girls and Mckenzie in the backyard today," Mark replied.

"Aw. That's good. Jeff told me that Michelle cheated on you a couple of days ago. I feel really bad dude. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go to Michelle's house and I'm going to break up with her over dinner," Mark told the elder Hardy.

"Whatever you do... rub her face in it." It sounded like Matt was encouraging his friend to do whatever he pleased.

"I will. Bye Hardy," replied Mark.

"Bye Phenom." Matt finally hung up.

After watching the girls play a little while longer, Mark finally rounded them up and took them inside.

**At Michelle's house in Palatka, FL**

Mark was at his ex - girlfriend's house, preparing a steak dinner for the two of them. He'd left the girls at home with their uncle Glen. He figured he'd be nice to Michelle at first before finally dumping her.

"Thanks Mark. This dinner is really good," Michelle told him, chewing her steak.

"Eh... I knew you'd think so," Mark replied dully.

"Again, I'm really sorry about sleeping with your brother Paul. I really am," said Michelle.

"Uh huh. Of course you are," her ex - lover said in the same dull tone.

Michelle looked at Mark oddly, but continued to eat.

After the dinner dishes were cleared, Mark and Michelle sat in the living room with Michelle's dog Jonah by his ownner's feet.

"Mark. Tell me what's wrong with you. I feel like there's something for you to tell me." Michelle sounded really confused.

"Actually, there is. Michelle, I really feel like I made a mistake dating you. Especially when you slept with Paul," stated Mark.

"What? But that's over and done with. Why can't you just let it go?" Michelle was now sounding irritated.

"Paul is my brother, goddamn it. You knew that before you slept with him."

"Well... yes I did, but -" Michelle said before being cut off.

"So, Michelle Leigh McCool..." Mark trailed off, thinking about what to say.

Stunned, Michelle asked, "What? Tell me now."

Mark replied with, "I am officially breaking up with you." The whole time, he had a smirk on his face.

Letting out a gasp, Michelle screamed, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!"

Shrugging and getting ready to leave, Mark replied, "Sorry 'baby'. Wouldn't have had to come to this if you hadn't slept with someone else."

After Mark finally left, Michelle fell to her knees and got into total meltdown mode, screaming and crying. The greatest thing had happened to her in the form of Mark Calaway, and she had ruined it.

**At the house**

After telling Glen that he'd broken up with Michelle and thanking him for babysitting the girls, Mark went upstairs to his room. Before going to sleep, he made yet another phone call.

"Hello? Is this Sara Calaway?" he asked.

"Oh my God! Yes it is. Hey Mark. How are you?" Sara asked her ex excitedly.

"Well, I just dumped Michelle if it makes you feel better."

"What? Why?" Sara was dumbfounded. She might've hated Michelle, but she wanted Mark to be happy no matter what.

"Because four days ago, I caught her sleeping with my brother Paul," replied Sara's ex.

"Wait. What! Oh my God Mark. I'm really sorry. Don't worry; I am always here for you, no matter what. Unlike that lying bitch!" Sara said to him.

"Thanks Sara. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to keep you company in the hospital before your surgery in a couple weeks?" Sara wanted to know.

Not knowing what to say, Mark replied, "Uh... Sure. I'd like that."

Sara screamed, "Yay! Trust me. You will not regret this. Bye."

"Bye Sara," Mark replied. Then both of them hung up.

Mark was pretty confident that he had done the right thing. At least Sara was more trustworthy than Michelle. Michelle probably wouldn't have accompanied Mark to the hospital anyway. She would have just stayed behind with Paul. Knowing this, Mark went to sleep, completely satisfied with himself.

**Well, I hate to end it here, but I gotta go to bed. Hope you guys liked it!**

**~Jen W.**


	7. What Have I Done?

**Hello everybody! Sorry I have not updated this story in a long time. And I actually have a good excuse (if this is considered good enough, LOL!). You see, I have been busy working on several story requests for vampiregirl2009, also known as Danielle Wolf. Since two people voted for this story in my new poll, I will be updating this one along with "A Rated R Love Affair" over the next couple of days. A huge thank you to ChrysaDas, , evilresa17 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for reviewing while it was on hiatus! Don't worry, ChrysaDas, glad you liked the chappy! You'll be getting more right now. , I can assure you that will be the only time Sara will be, like, super bouncy/optimistic. Evilresa17, you will see why I think Mark made the right decision soon. Rita, sorry I couldn't update for a while. I've been working on other stories! Let us get on with the long awaited update!**

** *BTW, this is just a filler chapter, and it deals with Michelle and her reaction to the breakup. This is the chapter before Mark's surgery. This entire chapter is in Michelle's POV.**

Chapter 7: What Have I Done?

Date: May 12, 2009

Location: University of Dayton Arena

Less than one month after Mark Calaway broke up with me, I would be appearing on Smackdown tonight in Dayton, Ohio. In my match, I would be teaming up with Alicia Fox against Gail Kim (who I beat last week) and the current Women's Champion Melina. Ever since Mark broke up with me, nothing in my life has ever been the same. For instance, my family has estranged themselves from me. Not even my older brother Jeff will talk to me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself when I entered the arena. However, all I got from everybody that I walked by gave me dirty looks. Apparently, the whole company has to have known about my breakup by now. And they know who I cheated on Mark with. Even my friend Layla El - whom I have been especially close to since 2006 - has been steering clear of me. However, as I entered the Diva's locker room, the mood got even worse.

"What the hell have you done, Michelle?" Gail asked me when I got in.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything," I snapped at her, trying to deny my actions.

"Not from what we hear," said Melina. "Apparently, word has gotten around that you cheated on Undertaker with one of his brothers."

"What? I haven't cheated on Mark," I said, still trying to maintain my innocence.

"Sure, Michelle. Whatever you say," Melina replied to me sarcastically. Taking Gail's hand, she said, "Come on, Gail. Let's leave this lying bitch alone."

After my opponents for tonight left, I just shrugged and put away my stuff. I was not going to let them get into my head. All I had to do was focus.

**After the show**

"NO!" I screamed. In my tag match, I was the one that was pinned by Melina. While I stomped back to the locker room, my partner Alicia was running and trying to keep up with me.

"Michelle, wait up!" Alicia shouted, trying to catch up to me. Wow. For a Diva who weighed so little, Alicia was fast.

I finally turned around and asked, "Wait a minute. Alicia, everybody pretty much hates me now because of what I did to Mark. So why don't you hate me too?"

"Chelle, I could never hate you, girl," said Alicia. "Unlike everyone else, I don't know who you cheated on Mark with." Then she put her arm around me. "So tell me. Who exactly did you sleep with?"

"Well... Promise me you won't get mad at me?" I asked.

"Promise," replied Alicia. "Now tell me!"

"Just know that I slept with someone close to Mark."

Alicia's mouth dropped completely open. "Oh my God, Chelle. Who?"

Embarassed that I'd even told Alicia anything at all, I quickly stated, "With his oldest brother Paul."

At first, Alicia was silent. Then she removed her arm from my shoulder, slapped me in the face and walked away from me. Stunned, I put my hand up against the area where she had slapped me.

"No no, Alicia. Come on girl! You can't do this to me too!" I yelled after her, trying to get her to come back. When she didn't, I walked into the locker room and briskly shut the door behind me. It was probably a dumb thing to do, but I tried to call Mark's cell phone. Mark's voicemail came on, and I thought about what to say.

"Mark, please listen. I'm really sorry I slept with Paul. I really miss you, big man. Please forgive me and take me back. Call me if you get this. Hope to see you soon," I finally said.

Hanging up my phone, I packed my stuff and decided to just go back home to Jonah. Since nobody else is even talking to me, what is the point of going to the hotel with them? Thanks a lot, Mark William Calaway. You've now turned everyone against me. And yet, I'm still in love with you. Can you please tell me why? Please?

**This update is now finished. Sorry it took me so long! After you read this, you might think I'm on Michelle's side about Taker breaking up with her. But in all honesty, I'm really not. I was only giving her true feelings about what happened. I think my Michelle muse got what she deserved. Good night guys.**

** ~Jen W.**


	8. Preparing For Surgery

**Hey everyone! What's going on? I was going to update Wednesday, but I got distracted. Sorry, but I cannot help it if my autism distracts me from doing something important. I was busy celebrating my twenty - second birthday three days ago! I hope that if you read the last installment, you would've understood that I'm not on Michelle's side in any of what's going on in the story. Thanks to vampiregirl2009, ShortHiatusBeBackSoon, and Evil-Chrysa for reviewing! Thanks for the belated bday wish, Danni! Why'd you think I was 30? Just to be clear, I was born in 1988, not 1980. Happy early 19th birthday! Sorry, but I told you I couldn't accept anymore requests, and I'm going to stick to my promise. But you will be in this one as Mark's main nurse/caretaker in the hospital. Again, I apologize.:( Glad you love it, SHBBS! Evil-Chrysa, you'll probably like what happens next.**

Chapter 8: Prepping For Surgery

Date: May 18, 2009

Location: Mark's Home

Time: 5 AM

Early in the morning, Mark was waiting downstairs in the living room. This morning, his ex Sara would be taking him to the hospital and keeping him company while he would be in surgery. The girls were staying over at Glen's house. Shortly before Sara arrived, his cell phone - which he'd turned on when he got downstairs - read that he had an unread voicemail message.

"Ugh. Michelle McCheater. Great," Mark grunted in disgust. Actually, he sort of knew about the voicemail from Michelle for a couple of days. But because of his anger about what happened, he'd chosen not to listen to it.

Giving a shrug, he said to himself, "I might as well just listen to the damn message. Who knows how many more she'll leave me if I don't?"

He searched for his voicemail. When he found it, he pressed the green button.

"You have one unheard message," said the voice on the phone. "First unheard message sent Tuesday May 12 at 10:18 PM." After that was done, Mark heard Michelle's voice.

"Mark, please listen. I'm really sorry I slept with Paul. I really miss you, big man. Please forgive me and take me back. Call me if you get this. Hope to see you soon," Michelle's voice said to him.

After the message, the voice on Mark's phone asked if he wanted to delete the message. To do so, he had to press 7. Of course, Mark thought for a while, but pressed 7 almost right away.

"Message deleted," the voice confirmed.

Just as Mark had closed his phone, there was a knock on the door. Maybe it was Sara, coming to take him to the hospital.

"Who is it?" asked Mark.

"It's Sara," Sara's voice replied at the other end of the door.

Using a crutch, Mark was able to hop over to the door and open it.

"Hey Mark. How are you?" asked Sara, embracing her ex.

"I'm good... and ready to get this surgery over with," Mark replied.

"So what are you getting surgery on again?"

"My hips and my knees," said Mark.

"I see. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Will you help me out to your car?"

"Sure. Hold on to me with one hand and hold your crutch with the other hand," Sara instructed Mark.

Mark did as Sara said, and Sara helped her ex into the front seat. Once Mark was inside, Sara took the crutch and put it in the backseat.

"Sara, will you go in the house and get my suitcase?" asked Mark. "It has extra clothes and underwear in it."

Sara said, "Yup." She power walked back to the house and got Mark's suitcase. Luckily, it was over by the door. She got the suitcase, closed the door to Mark' house and locked it. She put the suitcase in the backseat, got into the driver's seat, and drove away.

**A little later...**

When Mark and Sara were closer to the hospital, Sara asked, "So, how have you been since you dumped Michelle?"

"Well... I'm still kind of mad at her for even cheating on me in the first place. But I'm over her now," Mark replied, trying to make himself comfortable.

"You should be," stated Sara, sounding serious. "I can't believe that she cheated with Paul. What a bitch." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "But hey. Women like her cheat for no good reason. What can you do?"

"You're so right." Mark nodded. "So how've you been, Sara?"

"I've been good," Sara replied. "I get phone calls from the girls telling me that they love living with you for a while. Seriously Mark, you are a great father to them. And to Gunner too." She was referring to his 15 - year - old son Gunner from his marriage to Jodi.

"Thanks. Gunner actually called the house last week, wanting to say hi to the girls. He very rarely gets to see his sisters. It's... sad," Mark stated.

"Aww. Well, I hope he'll get to see them soon," Sara replied.

The two of them then talked about life in general as well as Mark's time in WWE while continuing to drive to the hospital.

**Later that night**

Mark was in room 305 at St. Luke's Episcopal Hospital, waiting for his surgery at 7 AM the following day. Sara was sitting next to him in a cot that Mark's nurse Danielle Wolf had gotten earlier. Earlier, Danielle had hooked Mark up to an IV, which would stay in his arm during the surgery.

"Hey. Sara?" Mark asked.

Stretching, Sara asked back, "Yeah Mark?"

"Thanks for coming here with me. You didn't have to do this, especially after I wanted a divorce from you almost three years ago."

"Aw. Well, you're welcome," Sara replied. "I had a pretty good idea that Michelle wouldn't even come with you anyway. I still can't believe that she slept with your own brother. She is a blonde bimbo!"

"Yeah, you got that right," Mark muttered under his breath. The two shared a laugh before the phone rang, startling them.

"Hello?" Mark asked once he picked up the phone.

"Hello. It's Glen. The girls and I just wanted to check on you," said Glen. "I'll put Chasey on first. Hold on."

"Hey Dad," Chasey's voice stated through the phone.

"Hey hon. How are you doing?" questioned Mark.

Chasey told her father a little bit about her day before giving the phone to Gracie.

"Hi Daddy," Mark heard his younger daughter say.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah. Uncle Glen told us you're in the hospital. When are you gonna come home?"

"Hmm... Daddy doesn't know, honey. But if I'm still here by the end of the week, you girls can come and see Daddy. Okay princess?"

"Okay Daddy. We'll think about you til then," Gracie replied.

"We miss you, Dad," both girls stated.

"I miss you too, girls. Love you." Mark removed the phone from his ear and blew it a kiss, like he was trying to give his girls a kiss.

After Mark told the girls goodbye, he talked to Glen for a while more, and so did Sara. After that, Danielle came into the room and adjusted Mark's medication for the last time that night.

"Thank you, miss Wolf. I appreciate you for making me feel comfortable," said Mark, laying down on the pillows.

"You're welcome, Mister Calaway. If you need anything else, just press the 'nurse call' button," replied Danielle.

"Thanks miss." Then Danielle left the room. Sara was about to say something else to her ex, but she saw that he'd fallen asleep. Letting out a full smile, she playfully messed with his hair, like she was stroking the hair of a child.

"Good night, my big teddy bear," she muttered, falling asleep on the cot.

She put Mark's hand in hers, closed her eyes, and went to sleep too.

**Again, sorry if the update took so long! Like I stated before, my autism distracts me from doing one thing and causes me to do something else. Well Danni, there you are. I put you in the chapter. Again, I hope your grandfather is okay.**

**~Jen W.**


	9. The Surgery

**Hey guys! Welcome back to "Babe, Why'd You Cheat On Me?" I tried to write the chapter earlier, but my computer unexpectedly shut down! And right when I almost had the update done! :( At least it's fixed now. Thanks to The Cerebral Phenom, Danni, prynciz GTJ, and SeaofEmotions1992 for reviewing Chapter 8! I somehow knew you'd like that part, Cerebral Phenom. I kinda wanted the last one to be romantic somehow. Danni, the story request isn't going to happen. I'm tired of doing all these stalker stories about Maria. I mean, she is a cool person, but not all of my stories can be centered around her. But if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. Thanks for understanding about my autism, prynciz GTJ! Let your brother know that I can relate to his condition because I have it as well. Another person who hates Michelle McCool as much as I do? Sweet! :D SeaofEmotions1992, glad you like the story too. Thanks for putting it on Story Alert and on your Favorite Stories list! Anyways, let's get this started (again)!**

Chapter 9: The Surgery

**The Next Day...**

Sara and Mark were both awake in the hospital the next morning. While Mark was still in bed, Sara was holding his hand and rubbing it. Some time after 8, Danni came up to Mark's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Danni," both Mark and Sara said to the nurse.

"Hey Mark. Hey Sara," said Danni, coming into the room.

"How are you doing today, miss Wolf?" asked Mark, sitting up in bed and still holding his ex - wife's hand.

"Great, thanks for asking," Danni replied, walking up to the bed. "So are you ready for your surgery this morning, Mister Calaway?"

"Yes I am, miss," Mark said, nodding his head. "I just want this damn surgery done as quickly as possible so that I can return to the ring pretty soon."

"Wait, did you say, 'Return to the ring?'" Danni was saying it like she was shocked, for some reason.

"Um... Yeah. Why are you so shocked?"

"Oh my God! I watch WWE wrestling all the time! I mean... when I have the chance," explained Danni. "You see, when you have a nursing job like myself, you don't have the time to watch a lot of TV. But when I get home from work, I watch Raw, Smackdown and Superstars. And I LOVE seeing you wrestle. You are one of my favorite wrestlers!"

"Oh. Well... Thank you." Surprisingly, Mark was kind of flattered.

"You are welcome, Mister Calaway," Danni replied. "Okay, let's get you to surgery now, shall we?"

"All righty," Mark said to her. "Let's get to it, lady."

Laughing, Danni walked behind Mark's bed and prepared to wheel him out of the room. As she started pushing the bed out, Mark held up a finger, telling her to wait.

He turned to Sara and stated, "I still appreciate you coming here and keeping me company, Sara."

"Aw. You're welcome Mark," Sara said softly to him, rubbing his hand. "At least I never cheated on you during our marriage. At least I stayed faithful to you unlike... well, you know who." She gave her ex a wink, hoping Mark knew who she meant. However, Danni saw the wink and appeared to be interested.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Who do I know?"

"You probably don't know her," Sara started. "But have you heard of a woman named Michelle McCool?"

"I think so, but who exactly is she?" the nurse wanted to know.

"She is five foot ten and is 29 years old," Mark informed her. "Actually, the two of us - me and Michelle - were in a relationship for less than 3 years. We were supposed to be getting married next year, but I caught her cheating with my brother Paul when I got back from work. So I had no choice but to break up with her."

After her patient was done talking, Danni opened her mouth in shock.

"What?" she asked once she had regained her composure. "I know exactly how you feel. I caught my boyfriend of three and a half years of cheating on me back in February. And yes, it was in my bed! Man, what a bastard!"

She then proceeded to push Mark's bed out of the room for his surgery.

"Bye Sara. See ya when I get out," Mark yelled while he was being wheeled out.

"Bye Mark. I'll be here waiting for you," Sara replied. Then she blew him a kiss and decided to read a book she had brought with her.

**Operating Room**

The surgeon and a few other doctors and nurses were preparing Mark for his surgery.

"Okay Mister Calaway, we're just about ready to start," the surgeon explained to Mark. "Just let me sedate you with some anaesthesia, and we'll get right to work. All right?"

"Okay. Thanks Doc," Mark said, relaxing himself.

A few seconds later, the surgery was about to start.

"Okay. Let's get this surgery over with," said the surgeon. "Mister Calaway, how do you feel?"

"Well, I feel like I just..." Before Mark could finish, he felt himself getting loopy. And the last thing he thought about before his eyes shut was of his ex and his kids.

**Two days later... Glen's house**

Time: 11 PM

In Knoxville, Glen was settling down into bed with his wife Maurisa. He had promised to watch Chasey and Gracie while their father was having his surgery.

"Glen. I have to say that you're doing a good thing in my opinion," said Maurisa. "I know that you'd do anything for Mark. And you did a nice thing by having us take in his daughters."

"Well Risa, I'm glad you agree with this. I'm also happy that you love Mark's daughters as much as I do," Glen replied to her, leaning back.

"Thank you dear. Like you, I want Mark to be happy with life and himself," said Maurisa, leaning forward closer to Glen.

The two kissed.

After they broke apart, Glen told his wife, "I love you so much, Maurisa."

"I love you so much too, Glen," his wife said back.

However, Gracie and Chasey came in just as Glen and Maurisa were about to go to sleep.

"Um... Girls, it's past eleven at night," Glen reminded them. "I'm sure that your father would want you two to be asleep by now."

"We know, but... we can't," said Chasey.

"And may we ask why not?" Maurisa asked the two girls.

"Because we miss our daddy too much to fall asleep. We hope he'll be okay," said Gracie, who was equally concerned.

"Aw girls. Don't worry," Glen said, trying to sound calm even though he was tired. "I spoke with your mommy earlier, and she said you can visit your father tomorrow. How does that sound to you girls?"

"YAYYY!" both Gracie and Chasey cheered.

Chuckling, Glen said to them, "Now seriously girlies. You need to go to sleep. All right?"

"Okay Glen," they replied, and then they went back to their room.

"That'll give the girls something to look forward to, don't you think?" Glen asked of his wife.

"Yes. I really think so Glen," Maurisa replied to her husband.

"Good night Maurisa," said Glen.

"Good night Glen," said Maurisa.

Then the lights were off as the two went to sleep.

**Guest Bedroom**

Gracie and Chasey were in the queen - size bed in the guest bedroom, talking more about their father.

"Chasey, I miss Daddy," Gracie told her big sister.

"I know Gracie. I do too," replied Chasey. "But he needs this surgery to feel better. Who knows how much longer he'll put his body on the line for us?"

"Chasey, I just thought of something," said Gracie, sounding nervous.

"Really? What's that, sis?"

Looking around the room, Gracie whispered, "What if Daddy died during the surgery?"

Chasey stared at her younger sister with her mouth agape.

"GRACIE!" she yelled before smacking her sister in the back of the head. "How could you say that? Dad did not die."

"How do you know?"

"Glen told us that he talked to Mom, and she told him the surgery was a success," Chasey calmly told her little sister.

"Sorry Chasey. I was just scared for Daddy's safety," Gracie apologized.

"I know, I know. I admit, I was scared for Dad too," said Chasey. "But we need to be strong for him."

"Okay," Gracie replied. "Good night Chasey."

"Good night Gracie," said Chasey.

Then the two girls got under the covers of the bed, shut off the light, and fell asleep while giving each other a warm, sisterly embrace.

**FINALLY! The end of the chapter! Sorry for the lack of attention brought to this story. I have been busy with my summer program at Duxbury High School; that is why I have neglected my stories for a while. BTW, this chapter begins May 19, 2009 and ends two days later. Hope it explains the time gap! I will try to update "Rated R Love Affair" over the weekend. Be on the lookout for an update!**

** ~Jen W.**


	10. Seeing Daddy

**Hey everybody! I have been busy as of late. I will post the details on my profile page later. Promise! Anyways, I am updating "Babe, Why'd You Cheat On Me" today. Kudos to The Cerebral Phenom, Danielle, DevilAngelResa18, prynciz GTJ, and undertakerulz1 for reviewing Chapter 9! Cerebral Phenom, Taker will be fine, as you will see here. I loved reading about what you thought of the girls' conversation. Danni, I really don't always update because I have autism and it causes me to get distracted all the time. As far as you winning from Layla? Even though this takes place in 2009, I can probably work something out. DevilAngelResa18, I've read your current updates. My new favorite story of yours is "Devil Maiden." I love that one because Taker's kids are in it! prynciz GTJ, I could not agree more. I admit I like Michelle a little, but only as a face. She's too overrated as a heel! What is it with the girls talking that causes people to laugh? Ah well. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. LOL! undertakerulz1, glad u like it. After everything's done and updated, I might do a Christmas story with Taker, Kane and Taker's family in it. Damn, that was long! Can I please get to the story now? Thanks!**

Chapter 10: Seeing Daddy

** Three days later**

On Friday, Glen woke up at eight in the morning next to Maurisa. Mark was now fully recovered from surgery, so Gracie and Chasey would get to see him today.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Glen said, facing his wife and kissing her on the lips.

Kissing him back, Maurisa was too happy to reply, "Good morning to you too, my handsome political husband." She said that because Glen was known to be a part time politician. When he wasn't doing something for WWE, he wrote his own online blog entitled, "Adventures of Citizen X." It talked about his views on the latest news in the politics, as well as the economy.

"I bet the girls must be excited about today, don't you think?" asked Glen.

"Yes dear. I believe so," Maurisa said, getting out of bed and heading for the shower.

In the guest bedroom... 20 minutes later

At about 8:20, Gracie and Chasey were in the guest room, getting dressed. Glen had given the two of them a bath while Maurisa had gone downstairs to fix breakfast.

"I can't wait to see Daddy today!" Gracie cried out.

"Yeah," agreed Chasey. "I missed him just as much as you did, sis."

"You know who else I miss, Chasey?" Gracie asked, looking at her older sister.

"Who?" said Chasey, putting on her shirt.

"Gunner," replied Gracie, putting on her shirt as well.

"Oh. Yeah, I miss him quite a bit too," Chasey agreed, putting on her pants and socks. Even though Gunner wasn't born to Sara like Gracie and Chasey were, he still considered the two his little sisters. After all, they all had the same father.

"I really hope we'll see him again soon," Gracie said, putting on her shoes.

"Me too Grace. Me too." Chasey then gave her sister a hug, and Gracie did the same. Then, Glen decided to check on them.

"Hey girlies. Are you two good and ready to go?" he asked the two little girls.

"Yes we are Glen,'" both girls replied. However, Glen looked at them with a small smirk on his face.

"Mmm… Not quite," he finally told them.

"Why, uncle Glen?" asked Gracie.

"I think you two know why." Glen continued to smirk. "Feel your hair for me."

The girls did as Glen said and realized something. Their hair was still wet from their bath.

"Uh - oh. He's right, Chasey," said Gracie.

"Yeah. Our hair is still wet," Chasey replied, touching her still wet brown hair.

"Exactly. What'd I tell you two?" Still smirking, Glen shook his head. "Do you want me to dry your hair? Or what about aunty Maurisa?"

"Hmm..." Both girls didn't take long to make their decision. Since they were both girls, they knew who they wanted to help them do their hair.

"If it's okay Glen, we'd like aunt Maurisa to help with our hair," Chasey said, sounding as honest as she could.

"Oh well. Uh... okay. Go ahead." Glen pouted, pretending to sound sad.

"Thanks Glen. We will," both girls said. From there, they took off to find their father's friend's wife.

"Gee. You're welcome girls," Glen replied sarcastically behind their backs. Then he laughed and took off for his bedroom to get ready.

**Later on at the hospital**

In the hospital room, Sara was waiting for Mark to finish up his physical therapy session. The people at the hospital wanted him to use his body and knees to be able to walk normally again. Danielle peaked in the room and looked at Sara.

"Is your ex out of physical therapy yet?" she asked Sara.

Looking up from the magazine she was reading, Sara replied, "Uh... not yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just found out that a friend of his is coming down with his wife and your daughters," said Mark's nurse. "When Mark gets back here, will you tell him that for me? I'm sure he'd be happy to see his kids again." Danielle started to walk out.

"I think so too," Sara replied back, and was about to go back to her magazine when Danielle stopped and looked at her again.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine, miss Wolf," replied Sara.

"Very well, miss Calaway." Danielle headed out of the room while Sara went back to her magazine. Soon, Mark made his way back to his room with a walker in hand.

"Hey Mark. Your nurse came in with great news," said Sara. "Glen and Maurisa will be here soon with the girls. How do you feel about that?"

"Great," Mark replied, sitting on the hospital bed. "I miss my babies so much."

"Daddy!" Gracie's voice was soon heard from the doorway. "Mommy!"

Sara scooped up Gracie and put her in her lap. Glen and Maurisa then came in the room with Chasey.

"Hey Dad!" Chasey cried, running to the bed and climbing up onto it.

"Hey honey," said Mark, giving his eldest daughter a hug in return.

"Hey Mark. How do you feel?" Glen asked, going over to the bed as well.

Giving his best friend a powerful embrace, Mark replied, "Still a little sore, but I'm fine." He gave Maurisa a hug too before looking at Sara and Gracie.

"Gracie, you're making Daddy sad," he said to her, showing a small pout on his lips. "Come over here and see me before I start to cry."

"Okay Daddy. Here I come," said Gracie, walking over to the other side of the bed. "Please don't cry, Daddy."

Mark was all too quick to pick her up and snuggled her close to him.

"Hi baby girl. Daddy misses you and your sister so much," he said, giving her a tight squeeze. Then Gracie let out a gasp.

"Um... Daddy. I can't breathe," she told her father, letting out another gasp and trying not to giggle.

"Oops. Sorry Grace." Mark let go of his youngest child and put his arm back around her. After he put his other arm around Chasey, he talked to his loved ones for a good while. Mark was getting lonely in the hospital without Glen and his girls, and luckily, they had managed to make him feel better by visiting him. He still couldn't wait to leave the hospital and deal with Michelle though!

**That ends the chapter. Really sorry for the late update everybody! I didn't know what to put in, but I managed to figure it out. This is the last chapter of this story for a while while I do my new Christmas story. Before I do that though, I'll put up one more chapter of "Rated R Love Affair." But I will deal with that tomorrow. Good night all! Until next time...**

** ~Jen W.**


End file.
